


Hojas de laurel y cuentos de traición

by YueHerondale



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Poseidon sigue siendo un pésimo padre para Percy pero lo intenta, aquí Sally se queda en el Hades y no regresa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueHerondale/pseuds/YueHerondale
Summary: Percy acepta la oferta de Luke en TLT y juntos se van del campamento.Sally Jackson está muerta.Percy se pregunta si hizo la decisión correcta a medida que avanza.Luke se pregunta si Percy seguirá siendo el mismo cuando termine la guerra, si los mestizos obtendran respeto.Kronos mueve los hilos con crueldad...o no?Las Parcas perdieron los hilos y los destinos quedaron libres.¿Qué pasará al final de esta cadena de eventos?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy jackson y Dionisio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y Sally no regresa en este fic, sorry!

CASTILLO DE LAS MOIRAS

'El destino es inexorable, no hay escapatoria, solo fluye y fluye sin parar, pero aveces, aveces tienes la oportunidad de correr y conseguir lo que quieres en tu vida, solo tienes que quererlo con el alma y correr tan rápido como el viento' 

Tres mujeres estaban sentadas en el centro de un enorme castillo de hilo dorado y matices de colores, tenia una tijera, un hilo y un tejido en el centro de la habitación de estilo barroco, una de las mujeres, Cloto sostenía un hilo azul y verde mar, Láquesis tomaba otros hilos y los media y Átropos sostenia sus tijeras en alto, cortando los hilos y dejandolos marchitos. "Los héroes del Olimpo" Resitaron todas. "En nuestras manos portaremos y forjaremos, en nuestras manos sus destinos marcaremos" Cloto levantó el hilo color mar. "Perseus Alexander Jackson" Resito "He..." De repente una rafaga de viento arrastró y arrastró y el hilo se llevo, las moiras, sorprendidas corrieron tras el hilo, pero este ya se había ido, buscando su dueño, buscando su destino. Átropos con ira en los ojos preguntó. "¿Qué fue eso?" Láquesis movio la cabeza levemente de manera horizontal y se miro las manos. "Su hilo me daba cosquillas, sentí libertad en las hebras" Cloto sonrió traviesamente "Hagamos una apuesta, quieren hermanas?" Las tres hermanas sonrieron y se sentaron; mientras tanto el destino llegó con Perseus Alexander Jackson, uno niño pequeño de unos días tal vez, el hilo se unió al joven y con un brillo dorado desapareció, dejando el destino de Perseus 'Percy' Alexander Jackson en sus propias manos. Las Parcas, hermanas universales de las Moiras y las Nornas, sonrieron enigmáticamente, dándose la vuelta con sus largos vestidos dorados. Esto sería el divertido. Apuestas hechas, destino liberado y un millón de posibilidades al mando. ¿Qué sera de Percy Jackson?


	2. El tiempo y el hilo perdido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kronos siente la libertad, libertad de todo, del cielo, de la muerte, de los miedos, de los horrores, del destino y lo busca y se pregunta que será de esa libertad. Qué pasará con el niño.

Capitulo 2. El tiempo y el hilo perdido.  
TARTARUS 

KRONOS  
Sentí libertad, libertad pura vagando en el reino mortal, senti su hilo en sus manos, qué curioso, respiro hondo y me concentro en esa libertad, siento una parte de mi ir al mundo mortal, no lo suficiente poderosa para librar una guerra pero sí para explorar, me doy cuenta de que estoy en Nueva York, en un barrio pobre, triste, tiene todo descuidado y está abarrotado, lo único que parece quedar lindo y cuidado es el parque donde niños corren felices, uno se detiene y me ve sonriendo, me detengo, soy invisible, a menos que sea un me mestizo, un semidios, me acerco, veo por el rabillo del ojo lo que parece ser su madre, una mujer con la vista que por lastima solo ve dioses.  
Me acerco al niño, que más cerca me doy cuenta que es el que estoy buscando.  
"Hola"Digo.  
" Hola señor, quien es?"  
" Familia"

Él me mira con tristeza y nuega con la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello de cuervo se desordene más, ahora que lo noto, es el cabello de Rhea, el cabello de Gea, el cabello de Caos y sí el cabello de mis hijos, Zeus, Hades y Poseidon.  
"No señor, debe...debe haberse confundido, mi mamá es mi unica familia." Levantó los ojos para verme y el mar me devolvió la mirada, el mar moviéndose y recordandome a un paseo en la playa. Es un hijo de Poseidon.   
"No, eso no es cierto, soy tu abuelo, el padre de tu padre, Poseidon y yo soy Kronos, cómo te llamas?"  
Me sonrió radiante.   
"Perseo, pero dime Percy" Abrí la boca para decir algo más.  
"Percy?"  
"Mamá, mira el dice que es mi abuelo, Kronos!" La joven se pone tensa y se lleva a su hijo en un instante.  
Bueno, mi nieto es un liberado del destino. Voy a unirlo a mi.   
Cuenta tu tiempo Olimpo.   
Porque listos o no aya voy. 

.

. 

. 

Voy a recuperar a mi familia.   
Cueste lo que cueste.


	3. Así son las cosas, niño, hoy no lo entiendes; pero mañana, mañana aprenderás

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, esto es en TLT, después de enfrentar al minotuaro y que Percy es llevado a la cabaña de Hermes.

Así son las cosas niño, hoy no lo entiendes, pero mañana, mañana lo haras.

HOY  
LUKE

Hoy llego otro indeterminado, Percy, su madre desaparecio antes de llegar al campamento; suspiro internamente, Kronos lo quiere en nuestro bando. Dice que es el hijo de Poseidon.

Suspiro otra vez y pestañeo, veo a lo que mis ojos ya se acostrumbraron, camas sobre camas con pequeñas figuras de caduceo ☤ en ellas, colchas y colchas blancas y frías en el suelo, esquinas dañadas y sin pintar, pintura rallada azul cielo y zapatos voladores flotando, zapatos que estan sin movimiento y medio rotos, veo los rostros sin esperanza de los niños, múltiples cuentas de colores colores colgando de sus cuellos, también veo a los niños sin cabaña, tienen reclamos pero no tienen lugar. 

Niego con la cabeza y volteo al niño, Percy, tiene los ojos tristes y mira con confusión la cabaña. 

"Oye Luke, ¿por que hay tantos aquí? Hay cabañas vacias y mejor cuidadas que esta" Me mira dudoso, sus ojos verdes azulacios brillando con curiosidad, su cabello negro cuervo, callendo cerca de las cejas, piel bronzeada, estatura baja y su fisonomía de espadachín.  
Le sonrió tristemente "Así, son las cosas Percy, cada cabaña es por un dios o diosa, no te reclaman y te dejan de indeterminado, aquí con el dios de los viajeros" Percy dobla la cabeza hacia un lado y parpadea, dioses se ve adorable.  
"Pero...todos somos familia ¿no? ¿Porqué no los admiten? Y...hay más dioses que 12 y Hera ni Artemisa tienen desendencia entonces podrían..." Me desconecte y sonreí, era cierto pero no lo era, adoro a los niños, si se uniera a mi podria enseñarle más cosas que aquí, podría malcriarlo, podría compenzar cómo deje a Annabeth.

Oh! Annabeth, me encantaría llevarla conmigo a Kronos, pero...pero Annabeth tiene una CIEGA lealtad a los dioses, tengo que convencer a Percy antes de que se vuelva leal a ellos, vuelvo a mirar al niño.

"Lo sé, pero los dioses y las diosas no son...así, no nos consideran familia si no tenemos sus habilidades, se odian entre si y lo van a seguir haciendo" Él me miró con ojos grandes y sonrió deslumbrante.

"¿Eso significa que sabre quién es mi padre?" Oww, sí lo sabrás, pero dudo que le gustes.Iba a abrir la boca pero él tenía los ojos perdidos y estaba hablando, decidí escuchar. 

"Sabes? Una vez alguien me dijo que era mi abuelo - eh? - dijo que se llamaba Kronos y que mi papá era Posei..." Entonces Percy abrió mucho los ojos u empezó a negar con la cabeza..

"No vi al real, verdad?" "Digo Poseidon no es mi papá, verdad?" Yo lo mire y decidí intervenir.

"Tal vez, chico y si vamos y vemos tus habilidades?"  
Percy me sonrió y asintió. 

'Vas bien Castellan, convencelo'

Bueno mejor me pongo a trabajar.


	4. El reclamo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Perdón por no actualizar, really, juro ser más perseverante, o algo así.  
> Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca lo dije, pero lo que no se menciona, queda igual que en los libros, va ir separándose, pero por lo mientras, es solo un poco diferente al Canon.
> 
> Empecemos!!

Capitulo 4. El reclamo y las reacciones de todos. Ah !! Y las pruebas de antes.

luke

_Kronos_

LUKE

Solo diré una cosa: las pruebas no salieron muy bien, bueno, la verdad es que no se destaca por mucho, pero si recopilas pistas, es fácil.

Annabeth ya sabe eso, sabe que Percy es hijo de Poseidon, lo mira con cálculo e interactua con él de manera rara, quiere algo, en fin, es captura la bandera y...tengo que hacer algo para que lo manden a una misión, al principio, creí que algo como un perro del infierno, sería suficiente, pero es peligroso, mucho, en realidad no _quiero_ que Percy se haga daño, así que fuimos por algo más poetico: un arbol de granadas hecho con hierro estigio y cubierto de sangre y letras de:

ROMPISTE EL TRATO, ÉL TAMBIÉN, AMBOS PAGARÁN. 

Simple pero útil.

"Emm...Luke?, Annabeth dijo que ibamos a jugar captura la bandera pero no me explicó de qué se trata y...me lo explicarías?" Percy me sacó de mi ensoñación y me miro con ojos de foca bebé, sonreí, es tierno.

"Claro, verás, el juego consiste en..." Le explique el juego por horas, ganandome sonrisas y bromas y...su lealtad, esto es una guerra y ambos (Annabeth y yo) sabemos quee quién lo tenga, tiene la ventaja.

Lo lamento por el niño, tiene el peso del mundo y ni siquiera lo sabe.

* * *

DÍA SIGUIENTE

Hoy es captura la bandera, Annabeth va a hacer que Percy sea carnada para Ares, su cabaña, su cabaña.

_Indignante, tiene alguien tan valioso enfrente y lo usa de CARNADA, será mejor que lo convenzas Luke, ese niño no será tratado así, es valioso y pequeño, no debe ser tratado tan vulgarmente._

Kronos saca lo mejor de mi, en la buena manera, a veces, sonrió y hago mi trabajo. 

Cuando regreso hay un signo de tridente azul-verdoso alrededor de unas olas y un caballo hecho de espuma y nuves de tormenta, sobre un pedazo de tierra quebrada enzima de la cabeza de Percy, nos arrodillamos y llamoal arbol.

La tierra se partió en dos y de el salió un arbol de granada con con ramas metalicas que se ondean y hojas del mismo material, con granadas cerradas reales y flores de rubíes y-oh el expectacular- granadas abiertas que derramaban sangre y hacían que todo el negro metálico del hierro estigio resaltará. Formando la frase que creamos con Hécate. 

ROMPISTE EL TRATO, ÉL TAMBIÉN, AMBOS PAGARÁN 

Jadeos se forman y Percy, está en shock. 

Me mira confundido antes de gesticular algo que nunca pensé que diría hoy. 

"¿Qué trato? ¿Qué trato hizo mi pa- Lord Poseidon? ¿Zeus lo rompió antes? ¿Eso...eso tiene que ver con la otra hija de los tres grandes?" Todo se revuelve, piensa rápido, bueno. 

Quirón y Annabeth no le dan las respuestas. 

Yo sí, le conté todo, tengo su lealtad, puedo sentir a Kronos ronroneando en mi cabeza, me elogió y me mandó a dormir. 

Ese día dormí como rey. 

Ah! Y Percy salió a una búsqueda el día siguiente, le di una daga 🗡 pequeña y un liston de Hermes, un pequeño quit para abrir cerraduras. 

Los zapatos del plan original fueron quemados esa tarde. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez, lo siento por no publicar antes, en serio, lo siento muchísimo.  
> Y como siempre den comentarios, su opinión me importa mucho!!


	5. El punto decisivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades está enojado, el enojo hace que las acciones más locas parescan coerentes.
> 
> ¿Qué pasará cuando haga algo inperdonable?
> 
> ¿Y qué repercuciones traerá?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! Perdón por no actualizar, perdí la noción del tiempo!  
> Bueno, empecemos...

Capitulo 5.El punto decisivo

HADES

¿ _Cómo se atreve, ese **insolente** niño a **burlarse** de **mi**? _

Niño bobo, me _culpa_ , siendo él, el culpable, pagará.

"Thanatos!!" Grité, golpeando mi trono de obsidiana negra.

"Si, mi rey?" Thanatos me mira curioso, con su rostro inhumanamente bello y sus alas de hierro estigia con la túnica negra que siempre usa.

"Mata a Sally Jackson" Puedo ver la confusión en su rostro, la duda y el horror, no interferimos en la línea de vida, si alguién vive 50 años, no los matamos hasta que cumpla esa edad, pero Jackson, él se lo ganó.

"Mi rey?-Thanatos me mira dudoso- ¿Esta seguro?" Asentí y el angel de la muerte suspiró, tomando una pluma de su ala izquierda y acercandola a boca, susurrando.

" _Sally Jackson, hija de Estelle, hija de Jim, lleva tu alma al Erebo, lleva tu alma a las pruebas, Atropos ha cortado tu hilo, Laquesis te ha dado tus años de vida y Cloto te ha dado una historia que contar. Las Moiras han decidido, muerta estás, ve y descanza, desciende y yo, el Angel de la Muerte te guiará"_ Mientras tanto, el alma de la mujer se enroscó alrededor de la pluma llenandola de un brillo azul aguamarina y un olor a chocolate y azul, luego Thanatos besó la pluma y esta voló con gracia hacia el juicio.

Thanatos me miro y asintió, para después irse.

Un instante después un casco hecho de sombras cayó en mi regazo. 

Mi rostro se torno en pánico, maté a su madre y él cumplió.

No,no,no puede ser. ~~_Pero lo es y deje a un niño solo y triste, un niño que hizo lo que le dije y no PUEDO devolverle a su madre._~~

Tengo que decirle.

* * *

PERCY

Vi a papá, me dijo...me dijo que era un...un e...un e- _error._

Cuando volví para ver a Grover y Annabeth, ellos me sonrieron y me dijeron que me verían en el campamento. 

Tan pronto como me fui del edificio, llamé a un taxi y le di la dirección, heche a llorar, lloré y lloré, el conductor me hechaba miradas pero no dijo nada. 

Subí rápido, todo lo que podía pensar era Mamá, _Mamá, mamá, ya estoy aquí mamá, mamá, ya estoy en casa._

Pero me encontré con Hades. 

Hades con su traje negro prístino y con bordados blanco hueso, Hades con una mirada destrozada en el rostro, Hades diciéndome que cometió un error, Hades diciendome que todo fue en vano, Hades diciendome que mi...mi mamá estaba...estaba **_muerta_**.

No vi nada, no sentí nada, solo...solo vacío, no podía ser cierto, no, no, No, No, NO, NO, NO!, NO!!!!!

No recuerdo haberme arrodillado y empezar a llorar, aolo recuerdo el vacío, mi esperanza marchitandose cuando... 

Cuando me di cuenta de que nunca más la vería, ¿Por qué?

_Hice TODO lo que querían, TODO_

_Pero..., ¿Dónde está mi mamá?_

_¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MAMÁ?_

No me di cuenta de los brazos abrazandome, de las palabras susurradas, de que alguien me acunaba, hasta ahora. 

"...dón, perdón, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa, no pude espe..." ¿Fue su culpa? ¿No esperó?

¿Mató a mama?

Vi rojo, empecé a empujar contra él. 

"¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ¡SUELTAME!" Repetí eso una y otra vez, viendo la cara de Hades volverse de horror, pero no me quería soltar, no podía escapar.

Me estaba tocando, me estaba abrazando. 

_¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?_

Que me suelte, que me suelte, no quiero verlo, no quiero tocarlo, no quiero...no lo quiero aquí.

¡¡AYUDA!! 

No pasó nada, entré en pánico, grité mas fuerte, peleé más fuerte. 

¿Dónde estaba la fuerza con la que vencí a Ares? 

Y entonces lo sentí, sentí algo latiendo, algo líquido. 

_Agua_

Jalé de ella, la use para alejarlo y vi en su rostro miedo antes de salir corriendo. 

Tengo que ir al campamento. 

* * *

3ra PERSONA

Y sin saberlo, en una esquina del basto universo, las Moiras entraron en pánico, su apuesta salió mal. 

El destino se escapó de sus manos. 

Que alguién nos proteja, gritaron.

Pero no había nadie. 

Porque a partir de ahora el destino esta en... 

Todos. 

_Porque ya no hay destino, solo decisiones_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, me acabo de dar cuenta que no expliqué lo del destino.  
> Bueno, para mi, es como un efecto domino, para que algo pase un monton de cosas pequeñas tienen que pasar, entonces si uno no hace lo que debería, la actitud de los otros cambia y por ende, el destino de uno cambia el de todos.   
> Entonces cuando Percy hizo algo que en definitive no iba en el destino original(Que serían PJO y HOO) cambia los hechos y todo el destino queda liberado. 
> 
> Ok, en otras noticias.   
> Les gustó?   
> Sí?   
> no?   
> Den sus opiniones!! Me importan muchísimo saber qué opinan y piensan.
> 
> Y en serio, perdón por no actualizar, soy un desastre con eso! 😁


	6. Su lealtad está en un péndulo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La última línea de la profecia, la lealtad de Percy de tambalea de un lado a otro, dioses, titanes.
> 
> Hades hizo su parte, ¿habrá algo que haga que Percy no solo odie a los dioses, sino al campamento?
> 
> O peor¿Percy irá con Luke en el último día del verano?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!, si ya sé, 29 días de no actualizar pero, bueno, ¿Qué le hago?

Capitulo 6. Su lealtad en un péndulo.

PERCY

Lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y mojan el pasto a mi alrededor, me abrazo y lloro más, la última línea de la profecia se cumplió. 

_~Flashback~_

_Quiero ver a mis amigos._

_Annabeth, Grover._

_Quiero su apoyo, quiero que me aprecien y me quieran, quiero que me ayuden a comprender._

_Iré por Annabeth primero, seguro está en su cabaña.._

_"Annabeth, tu truco salió de maravilla, ese niño del mar no sospechará nada" Una voz femenina dijo, ¿Sospechar? ¿Niño del mar? ¿Qué no sospecharé?_

_"Sí, ese cerebro de alga no sabrá nunca que lo use para cumplir mis objetivos, para ser famosa y apreciada aquí, el chico solo me traerá más gloria, mi madre estará orgullosa de cómo use a ese chico". ¿Me usó? ¿No... No somos amigos?_

_ ¿Por qué todos parecen abandonarme?  _

_ Tengo que irme de aquí...  _

_ ~Fin del Flashback~ _

Y ahora estoy perdido, fui al bosque y no recuerdo cómo salir...

"¿Percy?" Luke, me levanto y lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando en su pecho.

"Wow, Percy ¿Qué pasó?"Sentí que una mano peinaba mi cabello.

" Mamá...está...está m-muerta"Veo que se tensa y me arrulla.

"Y cómo terminaste aquí, mm?" Me preguntó suavemente.

"Annabeth me usó" Mi voz salió rasposa" Ella...ella nunca fue mi amiga, solo, solo quería fama"

"Annabeth?-Hay sorpresa en su voz, pero no es lo todo lo que hay, hay algo más, no sé qué pero hay algo más y no me podría importar menos- ella...a veces es así, lo siento Percy, lo siento" Me está abrazando y noto que tiene una vieja mochila azul en su espalda y una _espada de_ _bronce y hierro_?? No entiendo.

 ~~¿¿Me va a dejar??~~ ¿Por qué las tiene?

"Luke, porqué tienes una mochila? Y esa espada? Te vas?" La última pregunta en un susurro desgarrado, siento lágrimas en mi rostro, no, no..

"Percy...sí me voy, pero quiero que vengas _conmigo_ , vamos, ven conmigo, ven conmigo y enfrenta a los dioses, ven conmigo y ayúdame a destrozarlos a ellos y a su civilización , ven conmigo y véngate de ellos, de cómo tu padre te usa, de la muerte de tu madre, de todo, solo ven conmigo y huyamos juntos" Veo que sus ojos brillan y se ha levantado mirando al cielo azul oscuro y tapado por los largos y espesos árboles verde oscuro, lo miro y....

.

.

.

Y no sé qué hacer, no quiero a los dioses aquí, _no los quiero en ningún lado_ , pero ¿y Grover? _~~Te mintió por meses y fingió ser tu amigo~~_ , **es mi amigo** , me ha apoyado, me ha querido y apreciado, solo...quiero irme de aquí, quiero olvidar esto y al campamento y... y 

Quiero irme con _Luke_ , Grover lo entenderá, vendrá conmigo, lo _hará,_ ~~ _no sé qué haría si no, lo obligaría a._~~

"Voy contigo"Luke me sonríe y me levanto con él, cruzando las barreras del campamento por segunda vez, pero nunca como la primera, nunca, son de hecho _opuestas_ , me sentí...confundido, pero satisfecho, no sabía qué haría está decisión, pero es la _correcta._

* * *

En otro lugar, no muy lejos, ni muy cerca del niño con el destino (que ya no es destino) libre, un dios del sol se tambaleaba, sentía uno de sus campos, de sus reinos, de _él_ caerse y derrumbarse, el reino era la profecía, estaba _cambiando_ , como...como si cambiara de piel, como si cambiara de corriente, de destino, de lugar, de lago, de mar, de océano, de _final_.

El señor de la arquería abrió los ojos con miedo, porque por primera vez en muchas, muchas eras, no veía nada.

El destino de las Moiras se había...extinguido, pero ellas eran los detalles...Apolo no, él era general, actos importantes.

_¿Qué cambió tanto como para destrozar el destino, el futuro y volverlo... **inefable?**_

El destino ya no era.

La profecía ya no era _comprensible,_ demasiado para descriptible, demasiado maravillosa, demasiado terrible, demasiado trágica, demasiadas imágenes, demasiadas _palabras_ en un torbellino de palabras, mezclando y mezclando, uniendo y juntando, creando y destruyendo, _transformarlo_.

Entonces...¿Dónde queda todo?

Y entonces, la última oportunidad de las Moiras, salió de los labios del amante de Jacinto

_En el niño que lo empezó todo_

_El fin del destino se tambalea_

_Y si se queda en completo solo_

_Solo lo resolverá la que los sibilinos lea_

_La ayuda del destino, vendrá de su fin_

_Y solo el final del niño marino_

_Terminara la confusión sinfín_

_Y solo quien empezó el torbellino_

_Arrastrará al quien-no-es-bailarín_

_Y el hijo de la de ojos centelleantes_

_Junto con el niño, la lectora y el comienzo_

_Salvarán o destruirán los lugares_

_Y borraran eternamente el lienzo_

_Ó recrearan y revivirán los murales_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Primero, la escena con Annabeth, no pienso en Annabeth así y no es su personalidad en la historia, Percy escuchó una PARTE de eso y llegará el momento de Percy de explicar eso desde la perspectiva de Annabeth.
> 
> Luego...emm, la profecía, no cheque mucho, creo que rima en ESPAÑOL que es el idioma en el que lo escribo, pero no tiene métrica ni dios sabe qué otra cosa se necesita para hacer una, pero bueno...
> 
> Y den su opinión, me encantaría saber lo que piensan y qué le pondrían o qué quitarían, así que por favor, díganme lo que piensan!!


	7. La princesa Andrómeda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es sorpresa!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!Sí, no me regañen, por fa!!  
> Porque ya lo sé y no puedo cambiarlo, soy muy mala actualizando y me disculpo enormemente por eso!! En serio.  
> Entonces continuemos por dónde empezamos...Percy y Luke...

Capítulo 7. La princesa Andrómeda.

PERCY

Podía sentir el océano a mis pies, rugiendo inerte bajo la superficie del crucero, podía sentirlo...y lo sentía a _él,_ lo sentía llamándome, pidiéndome perdón, yo lo ignoro, porque siento otras cosas en el océano, el mar, mi hogar ~~_y no él_~~ , sentía la vida, el salvajismo, la sabiduría, el amor, lo sentía _todo_ aquí, cada pez nadando, cada medusa, cada planta, cada hueso, cada tritón, _TODO_ y era hermoso y me relajaba, me hacía sentir en orden y seguro, me hacía sentir que aún con los ojos cerrados podía seguir viendo.

"Percy?, estoy empezando a creer que te enamoraste del barco, ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre?" Una voz, _Luke_ , me llama divertida, abro los ojos y veo el océano a mi alrededor, teñido de morado, rosa y naranja por el atardecer, sé que Luke esta a mis espaldas, no volteo, solo acomodo mis codos en la esquina de la cubierta.

"Tal vez-sonrió y veo las estrellas empezando a aparecer en el mar, reflejadas, me digo-hay un nombre, una princesa, castigada solo por su belleza." Espero a que conecte los puntos y juego con las mangas de mi suéter, aún sin voltear.

"¿Andromeda?, no es un poco...cliché?" Hago una mueca e inclino la cabeza hacia la derecha, antes de negar con la misma, hubo muchas razones por las que lo nombré así, ninguna cliché.

"No lo sé, es...solo...es Andromeda, una princesa y una amable joven que cuidaba a su pueblo y se suponía que el pueblo la amaba , pero cuando llego Cetus, todos corrieron y ella se enfrento a su destino, _ella_ es la heroína, no Perseo...Y es la galaxia más cercana a la Via Láctea, se dice que algún día se fusionarán y tal vez destruirán todo para crear algo nuevo; creo que eso es lo que somos: la promesa de un futuro." Mientras lo digo, pienso en...lo único que pienso...Mi mamá, ella me contaba esa historia, si no fuera por ese Ha-No, solo con pensar en el las olas se agitaron como yo, no destruiré a Andromeda; ~~_No es toda la historia, no solo es Mamá y lo sabe-sé, y lo sé._~~

"Eso tiene sentido...bueno, vienes, Silena ya casi termina la cena y has estado afuera todo el día, tienes que descansar"Hay preocupación entrelazada en su voz, me encojo de hombros y volteo, viendo a Luke con su cabello rubio corto y peinado, sus ojos azul eléctrico, su cicatriz cruzando su rostro y su piel bronceada, viste pantalones chandal y una playera azul cielo.

"Claro" Lo sigo una sala llena de mesas, una grande y llena se resalta sobre los demás, Chris y Alabaster me saludan con la mano y me sientan junto a Chris.

"¿Cómo está el clima?¿Llegamos pronto a Polifemo?"Preguntó Chris, le sonreí, era lindo, que me preguntaran así, tan libremente.

"Solo unos días, 3 días, 2 horas y 15 minutos, para hacer exactos" Chris resopló y volvió a mirar su plato y, por suerte, en ese momento Silena salió de la cocina y algunos nuevos con los platos.

"Percy! No te he visto en HORAS, te saltaste la comida, come, si?" Silena me dio un plato, me puso en una silla y me miro hasta que probé bocado, era...delicioso, pero no era...Mamá y eso, no sé, se sentía como reemplazo y a la vez me recordaba...que la perdí.

Decidí comer por lo mientras, _necesito mantenerme ocupado, ~~para no recordarla, no más, no sentir, NO~~_ , solo comí y me concentre en eso.

* * *

Al final de la cena Luke hizo algo que no esperaba...

"Percy le dio nombre al barco" Dijo tan de repente que tardo un rato antes de que me voltearan a ver, yo levante la mirada de mi plato (ya vació) y los miré.

"Se llama Princesa Andrómeda" Dije mirándolos, esperando que no notarán que dudaba un poco en el nombre, ellos se vieron confundidos.

"Andromeda??"

"No es... algo cliché?"

"Por qué??"

"Quién le dejo elegir?Es al-" Luego no distinguí nada y me fui a mi cuarto mientras Luke, como siempre, los calmaba.

En mi cuarto había una figura en mi cama, un chico bronceado y rubio con ojos azules Y una toga azul, aparte de una corona de laureles dorada entre sus rizos rubios.

"Apolo" Lo dije cansado, no quería mediar ahora.

"Hiciste lo que te dije-lo dijo como afirmación, no pregunta- impresionante para un traidor."Vi la trampa y el veneno y lo mire mal y luego me hundí en la cama.

"No quiero que el destino se destroce, seguiremos el futuro, los detalles, empezando por esto" Él asintió, luego pareció dudar un poco (hasta abrió la boca) y se fue.

Yo me acurruqué en la cama y me dormí, notando que era la primera vez que me dormía llorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, es un poco relleno, PERO juro que tiene algo.  
> Y les gusto?  
> Qué opinan?  
> Comentarios pls!


End file.
